Silver On the Other Side
by Mishi Kawaii
Summary: The neighboring kingdoms are being taken over by the leading forces of mythical creatures unseen to the living. Mainly because once you see them you die. What will one girl do when she sees one? Will she die, or will find herself in commitment?
1. Chapter 1

Silver On the Other Side

By Mishi…4

~*~* I'm back. Lol. *~*~

Summary: The neighboring kingdom was being taken by the leading force of mythical creatures unseen to the world. Mainly because if you saw them you died a second later. What will happen when one girl stumbles onto the other side of the borders of her own kingdom?

Bahahaahahaha!

She struggled against her father's grip on her. He was hurting her wrist, she could see the blood trickling between his fingers. War with the neighboring kingdoms had done this to him. Turned him into a ruthless murderer that couldn't care less if he killed women or children. Now he demanded marriage of her. Marriage to one of the kingdoms to bring allies, not peace. Never peace.

"Any neighboring kingdom would be great as an ally to me, but mark my words child! You shall NOT EVER venture to the other side of the boundaries. They are the worst of enemies. The things that are trying to kill us."

Him? Of course him. He could only think of himself. What about her? She was being forced to give herself up to a man that she might dislike. All because the crops failed and he needed money. She was the easiest payment. The object to be bartered to the highest bidder.

"Father, I beg of you. I dare not marry a man I do not love. Such sacrifices-"

"Such sacrifices must be made! Have you no shame? Not caring about your own people and their welfare?! You shall-"

A well-dressed messenger walked through the door, interrupting their small quarrel. The man delivered a fancy-looking letter with a red seal. A cursive "L" covered the return address. Kagome's eyes glinted with curiosity. She had never in her life seen that seal before.

"Well, well, well. It seems you have attracted the eye of a foreigner. A very rich French foreigner. He wants your hand in marriage."

"His name, dare I ask, Father?"

"His name reads Hojou Lewis L'Etienne. He wishes to meet you tomorrow morning. What is your response?"

"Father-"

"Milady," said a shabby maid who had scurried in, "your chambers are prepared for your use."

"Thanks Tillie."

The woman bowed and scurried off. Once again she was stuck in an argument with her father.

"Speak daughter of Eve."

*iono… O.O*

"Please, I beg of thee to not speak the name of my mother without it's proper respect. As to your question, I know as well as everybody that it does not matter for you will force a 'yes' out of my mouth."

"You will have respect for me!"

"I have no respect towards men whom are cruel and heartless such as yourself!"

She quickly walked out, not waiting for his response. The last thing she needed was a painful slap across her cheek. ~My mother probably went through this same process.~ Eve Kikyou Prym-Dritz *Yet again.. Iono O.o* of the house of Montalver had never shown a smile to people. Always sad amongst people of the upper class, her father, friends. Her daughter was the only person ever to see that smile. The day Eve died she had smiled. She had staggered out onto a bench in the gardens. Near a small pond surrounded by animals she had died. All animals left the castle that day.

She closed the door to her chambers silently. She locked the door securely and relaxed. She went into a closet and searched for a dress that would fit her comfortably tomorrow. She closed the doors, not finding anything. She went to her bed and kneeled. She pulled a heavy trunk out from under her bed and opened it. Her mother's treasures. She quickly found a beautiful light blue dress. It's thin straps accentuated her arms and shoulders and the fabric was light and soft.

"It's very pretty," a small boyish voice said.

She turned around and found a battered looking little boy. He looked like the men whom had fought in the recent wars, but he was alive. He was a small boy, a baby!

"My mother wore garments such as those. My father would compliment her," he silently broke off in tears. There was pain in his chest, but he knew it did not originate from his wounds. "But now they're both gone. I'll never hear my father tell my mother how beautiful she is. I'll never hear my mother sing soft lullabies to me at night…"

She silently watched the little boy in front of her say that his parents were dead. The tears of grief knowing he would remember that everyday of his life, however long that might be.

"W-Were you there? When it happened, I mean."

"Yes. I saw the soldiers take out knives and arrows. The shot my father's men down one by one. Other's stabbed the women violently. The children died too. Then they killed my mother, the child she still hadn't given birth to, and my father. I was a coward. I ran when the rest stayed. I should've-"

"Don't blame yourself. Things always happen for a reason. I can only hope that someday you know who killed them or who sent them and avenge your family."

"T-The only clue I have is that they all wore elegant looking uniforms with "L's" embroidered on each arm and the left part of the chest."

"A-An 'L'? Are you completely sure???"

"I'm completely sure."

She was about to respond when a sharp knock at the door brought her to an abrupt halt.

"Daughter," her father's voice rumbled, "open this door now. I must speak with you."

~*~* I don't own InuYasha and Co. I'm pretty sure you can guess who the characters are right??? Good. I'll update later… Read! *~*~


	2. Chapter 2

Silver On the Other Side

By Mishi…4

~*~* You could say I'm back yes... Mabey... *~*~

Last time: "Daughter! Open this door now, I must speak with you."

Ohohoho! Okay. Now, if you've read my other stories, cool, if you haven't I answer your reviews first. Disclaimer last. K??? Good. Don't want nobody saying I own InuYasha, cuz I don't. I just play with him. Miroku comes to my house a lot... Because I gave him a Sango Plushie... She's mad at me. On with it!

VioletRose4 – Do you want me to update No Ordinary Princess??? Not many people reviewed for it and I think I'm just going to like erase it and update THIS from now on... I mean only you and Starlight416 reviewed… Why can't people press a sexy button???

Sesshomaruwuzhere – Um… Read and find out. Lol. No.. It ain't Miroku lol.

Kagome-Chan 12 – Y-You think this is kawaii???? AAAghghahaha *sobs off in background* Thank you so much!

Aight. On with it peoples... Now where is that spiral...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yes father. Could you please wait till I can find myself decent enough to be in your presence?"

"Hurry!"

She quickly shoved the blue dress into her closet and turned to find the little boy missing. She smoother out her dress and unlocked the door. She calmly turned the knob to reveal her anxious father.

"He's here! He's going to stay here !"

"That is not something to be happy about. I despise him already."

"Speak not of him in that manner. He's got riches that can aid me. Anyways, why should you hate without a reason."

"Ask yourself that question. I have my reasons. That doesn't change my mind in any way."

"You insolent- I will not discuss your future with you any further. I trust you know the fate that will befall you in May."

"M-May?"

"May."

He left in a huff, leaving her mad, but also deeply afraid. It was April, May was the next month in line! Her father was making it quick so that it was a sure thing. She was being bought, as if she were an object. A nice little trinket at the nearby shop. How could her father have sunk so low as to not have morals?! ~I bet a peasant has a better life than this. Being forced to marry... But then, they are also forced to marry because of their living conditions... And their parents also sell them off into slavery because of the same greedy need for money. Is there no justice in the world for women? Do men only think of money?!~

"Is that guy you're being married off to that bad?"

"Well," she said closing the door and re-locking it, "I don't even know what he looks like, or how he acts."

She walked back to her bed where the little boy was once again seated. She flopped down next to him and sighed.

"Why don't you want to marry him then?"

"Because. I want to marry because of love! Not because a man wants to buy me for my looks."

"Your father, he's selling you?"

"Yes. He's selling me to the same man that killed your parents..."

A shrill bell resounded through the castle. She stood and walked back across the room.

"That was the dinner bell. I'll go tell them to bring dinner up. You'll eat a bit and I won't have to deal with… Unpleasentries."

He quickly nodded and she left the room, locked. She quickly hid the key in a small pocket in her dress. She took a few turns down hallways and got to the dining room. Two men were seated, waiting for the maids to serve the food. Her father was wearing his best clothes, wanting to impress the other man across from him.

The man was wearing clothes of the finest silk, he had very short hair, something uncommon, and was looking at her up and down. She shivered with disgust. The man was all lust. She quickly tried to walk off, but her father stopped her.

"Daughter! How good of you to honor us with your presence."

"Not for long," she said quietly, "I will have dinner in my chambers."

"Are you feeling well?"

"Of course," she said ignoring the glares from her father's direction, "I would rather dine alone than with unsuitable company. I care not for guests in the least."

She walked through the door leading to the kitchen, leaving her father mouth wide open staring after her. To say the least, their guest was more than displeased. Tillie, the maid from before, nodded at her slightly and went up to her with a tray of food.

"Kagome, child, you are the only one brave enough to stand up to your father. You know BOTH men are VERY displeased with you, don't you?"

"Of course, but I also have the happiness in side of me knowing that I have disobeyed and that I am fighting till the end. I am not about to become one of those weak women who sit around all day used day in and day out. I will be a strong queen, married or not."

Shippou heard her footsteps leaving down the hallway. He jumped off the bed and went to the window. He opened it and stepped outside. The air was fresh and there was a slight breeze. The moon was half-way full and he could hear the endless whispering of the demons the lurked nearby. He quietly whispered back.

"My parents are dead along with the rest of my pack."

"Why," asked one of them, "are you with a human? They hate demons!"

"Not this one. Leave this one alone! She doesn't care what I am. Her father and the guy she is being forced to marry on the other hand..."

"Then we shall leave it to you to plan out the attack. You have tonight. That is it. Plan well little one, because if you don't-"

"I will, don't worry jii-chan."

Ohoho! Who is Shippou's jii-chan? WHAT ATTACK?! I just came up with that. I swear these chapters look so much bigger on my spiral… Oh well.

My hand hurts a bit now, my stomach hurts, my head hurts… Lmao. Review for me peoples! You're reviews inspired me to write this and post it!

~*~*~*~* I do not own Inuyasha & Co. Rumiko Takahashi does. *~*~*~*~

~*~*~*~*PRESS THAT SEXY BUTTON DOWN THERE SO BEAUTIFULLY LABELED SUBMIT REVIEW LOL *~*~*~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Silver On the Other Side

By Mishi…4

~*Hey hey, wushup? Nm heah. Otay, on with the review responses… REVIEW U MOMOS!!! *~

Up in her chambers Kagome watched silently amused as the little boy stuffed various foods into his small mouth. It was as if he hadn't eaten in days, mabey he hadn't. He finished everything in a matter of seconds and could only smile contentedly. It was then that she took in the rest of his appearance. He had orange-brown hair up in a ponytail and a tail that kept swishing from side to side. ~A _tail?!_~

"D-Do you have a-"

"A tail? Yes, actually I do! My name's Shippou by the way."

"Are you… human?"

"No. It's really hard to explain. Most "humans" like to call me a demon, but I'm not some hell-raised creature! "Demon" is such a harsh word!"

"Wow! So, you are what all the kingdoms are trying to fight off?"

"Fighting off? We're only fighting because they're attacking. We like living in peace. I mean, we've sent millions of peace treaties, but the Inu Kingdom is just so stubborn… They won't sign and keep fighting off the humans…"

"There is more than one kingdom?!"

"Yes. There's the Kitsune Kingdom, yours truly, the Neko Kingdom, the Wolf Kingdom, and then the Inu Kingdom."

Kagome gaped as all of the newly acquired information began to take it's toll on her.

"Do you dislike me now? I'll leave if I make you uncomfortable…"

She looked at the child's frightened, nervous face. How could people fear him? He was just as human as her. A small naïve boy that knew as much as a human boy his age. How could something different do wrong?

"Of course not. Keep going with your retelling."

"Oh, okay. The Inu Kingdom is located to the west. It is run by the older of two brother's. His name is Sesshomaru."

"Wow… DO they have doggie tails?"

"Hah! Only Sesshomaru-sama. InuYasha, the big idiot, is half-human half-'demon'. He doesn't have a tail, but he has ears."

"As much as I'd like to keep hearing I have to devise a plan to get out of this whole arranged marriage."

"Why? Who are you marrying that makes you so nervous? He can't be that bad, can he?"

"Your family's murderer technically. The order's were the ones that were being followed when your family was killed."

~* Can't leave it there…*~

"I-I…" 

Shippou looked at her with surprised eyes, grief overtook him and his eyes clouded with tears. The same unkind man that had taken the numerous lives of his clan was now buying a pure soul. Kagome didn't deserve to be forced to be with a man such as he. He would probably only want to bed her, have an heir, and then leave her. ~I can't let that happen!~ He clenched his little hands into tight little fists of determination.

"Are you alright Shippou? I'm sorry if I upset you…"

"N-No. I can't, I musn't let that man marry you."

"It's alright. I'll find a way around this. I hope…"

"No, you won't. We must leave as soon as we have an opportunity."

"I-I don't know if I can-"

"You can," spoke a voice behind her, "and you will."

Shippou hid behind her, shaking with terror. Kagome couldn't find the source of the voice anywhere. She got annoyed with herself and concentrated harder. She caught a glint of something. She reached out for it and it stood still, as if time had stopped. She caught a tiny fragment of whatever had caught her eye. She looked up and gasped as she saw who stood there. A man with Shippou's features stood there before her, enraged.

"Jii-chan, an honor. I told you I could take care of myself. You won't have to burden yourself with me, or her. I can take care of this situation on my own."

"You are unable to cope with what is to come, young kit. You would be wise to let me handle things from now on."

"I would rather handle it on my own, jii-san."

Kagome watched silently as they debated. She ignored them and went to the balcony to get a breath of fresh air. There was a nice breeze and there was hardly any sound at all. She started to close her eyes and drift off as the wind quietly soothed her into a dreamy state. She felt herself let go of the balcony rail.

"You're the one…"

The wind started to pick her up until only the tips of her tows were on the ground. Sensational feelings coursed through her body. The tips of her fingers brushed suddenly against something soft. She was about to open her eyes when she heard a voice whisper in her ear silently…

"You are the one… You cannot escape me… I am the sun, I am the moon. You shall revolve around what I tell you, my commands… Obey me, you are my ser-"

"InuYashaaaa!"

Shippou was screaming his small head off. He was frantically clawing at somebody's arm. She was in that somebody's arms. She could feel warmth seep into her being. ~I didn't know I was _this_ cold…~ She leaned back and let herself go, feeling weak all of a sudden.

"Shippou, if you don't fucking stop screaming that stupid human will come up here and all hell will break loose!"

Shippou quieted down with a narrowed glare, still clinging to InuYasha's arm. He let go and smoothly landed on the hard surface.

"You know it wouldn't cause problems for you because you _are_ human."

"Once a month Shippou, remember that. Beware of what you say. As soon as I have time to I'll make sure you regret every word. Every last one."

Kagome stirred lightly. As warm and comfy as she might've been, she was very confused and in someone's arms. Curiosity got the best of her and she wanted to open her eyes. She yelped slightly as said person picked her up bridal-style and carried her to her bed and set her down.

"Don't open your eyes," said the man. How she truly wanted to open her eyes and see who had snapped her out her beautiful daydream. She was silent as she heard nothing but a soft murmur of voices. ~One peek can't hurt. Plus, who said they could order me around?~

"Don't open-"

Too late.

~*Mahahahahaha! Don't kill me. That's not a cliff-hanger. I mean jeeeeeze……. Okay… ;)*~

~**I do not own Inu & Co. so stop sending threatening e-mails lawyers!**~

~*** REVIEWWWWW!!!!!!***~


	4. Chapter 4

Silver on the Other Side

By Mishi…4

~*Hey hey wushup peoples? Yet again. Thank you for reviews. I double updated because it's been a while and I think people would be VERY displeased if I didn't. So okay, on with it.*~

~*TOO LATE*~

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw golden eyes. She felt electricity flow through her body to the very ends of her fingertips. Her gaze was locked with his and both couldn't look away. Their cheeks reddened, Kagome felt her breathing get shallow, her heart beat getting abnormally fast, as was InuYasha's.

Shippou sighed and looked to his grandfather for answers.

"Why won't they look away? Blink, or something."

"He told her not to open her eyes. He is fearful of her reaction. It might interfere with this whole mission. And by the way this is going he's going to end up marrying her."

"No! Close your eyes Kago-"

"That might not be wise little kit. Kami knows that the Inu Kingdom needs somebody to calm their youngest one down."

She heard their soft conversation, Shippou's outburst, but couldn't bring herself to look away. Her hand went up to a twitching ear. She took in an unsteady breath. ~The ears…~

"I shouldn't have-"

"Damn right."

"Why?"

"Law. Now I have to m-"

"Their coming," interrupted Shippou's grandfather.

"I'm going Tousai, just hold on a minute."

The old man nodded and started retreating to the open balcony with Shippou. The heavy steps got closer and closer.

"I have to take you with me now."

"But I don't even know who you are, much less where we are going!"

"I am your father's enemy. The race of 'mythical creatures' that is so dangerous and so fearful."

"You're not fearful, you have doggy ears!"

He growled and his face met with hers. His eyes making her feel like she shouldn't have said that he wasn't dangerous. He was probably the most dangerous person she would ever meet, but mabey he was something else underneath it all.

"We're leaving. Now."

Her ears picked up two voices coming up the main staircase. One was definitely her father's drunk one, the other's must be _his_. His voice was drunk also.

"It's him," Shippou hissed agitatedly, "the man that killed my parents, and my clan Tousai… He plans to take Kagome as his mate!"

At the particular words of 'take Kagome' and 'his mate' InuYasha growled particularly loud. He grabbed Kagome off of her bed and swung her over his shoulder, still growling audibly. Kagome started to take in the rest of his appearance, from behind anyways. Her grey eyes took in his red attire and his amazing silver hair, slightly curled at the bottom. She fingered her own raven wavy tresses, and she longed to run her fingers through his beautiful hair. She looked up to see his doggy ears. She smiled, one of them had an earring dangling from it. It was small, but gave him a bad boy look nonetheless.

(a/n Silver hoop earring… Ehhehehe.)

The door opened.

"Kitsune magic!"

Hojou appeared, drunk, at the doorway. He stumbled through, wine bottle in hand. He slammed the door closed and barely reached the bed before he lost footing and fell. He shot up and dizzily sat down.

"L *hiccup* Lady Kagome," he said loudly, "get up! Tis time for you to *hiccup* to become mine."

Kagome's eyes widened as Hojou's grimy hand searched her bed for her body. Had she still been in bed, she would've been taken by that drunk man. By the man she so despised. For once in her life, she felt hate. Her aura started to flare violently against the drunk man's.

"Stop," his voice rang harshly against her ears. Kagome's eyes snapped open and she walked to her balcony quickly. He nodded towards the other youkai in the room and they moved after her. She stepped onto the cold floor and started to climb on the smooth railing. The wind beat against her, trying to make her stop. She grinned and jumped. ~This is where it all ends. I will not be anybody's I am my own.~

InuYasha growled and jumped after her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped after hitting the ground. Kagome was speechless, her thoughts were in deep turmoil. ~What is going on? Where are they taking me? _Why_ are they taking me? I knew I shouldn't have worn my mother's necklace.~ She fingered the necklace as her home became a mere dot in the distance. Her future wasn't very clear, but it never was before.

"Come out of your trance and walk!"

She jumped slightly as she felt cold ground below her. He let go of her and she fell, twisting her ankle. She yelped out in pain. She stood up, barely able to. She looked at the culprit with silver hair and her hand connected with his face. The loud slap was heard for miles around. Shippou and Tousai both turned around to see Kagome trying to keep herself up on one foot and InuYasha's angry, yet surprised face, with a large handprint embedded on his cheek. 

InuYasha grabbed her arm harshly and threw her on the ground, again.

"Stupid bitch, who do you think you're dealing with?!"

"With the fucking asshole that abducted me from my home. I could've died in peace, but noo! You had to save me and kidnap me for who knows what reason!"

InuYasha stared into her angry grey eyes, and all of a sudden she was gone. A small tornado of dust lay where she had been a minute ago.

~*I CAN leave it there. Ehehehhee! Review!!! Wooooooh!*~

~**I do not own Inu & Co. so don't sue.**~


	5. Chapter 5

Silver on the Other Side

By Mishi Kawaii

~*Bring it on people! Thank you for reviewing people! You have reviews I have updates! Lmao!*~

Last Time:

"Why won't they look away? Blink or something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I have to take you with me now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

InuYasha stared into her angry grey eyes, and all of a sudden she was gone. A small tornado of dust lay where she had been a second ago.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked grumpily through the forest unable to see much sun because of the tree's overhead. InuYasha walked in front of the group angrily. Everybody else walked behind him, glaring at him silently.

"Why don't **we** go save her jii-chan? It's obvious that dog-breath over there isn't going to."

Tousai looked at his grandchild's worried face. He had taken to the young lady quickly, hopefully she **would** calm InuYasha down and take out the rebel in him. For now that seemed very distant. Especially since the boy was so stubborn. He grabbed Shippou by the back of his shirt and hauled him up until he was on his shoulder.

"We will go as soon as InuYasha starts sulking."

They shared a somewhat knowing smile. Shippou knew that InuYasha would feel guilty at leaving Kagome with his arch enemy, and if he could hit that one nerve everything would be fine. Tousai, on the other hand, knew that InuYasha knew he couldn't leave his mate. It was law. He smiled at the young man's attitude. ~He's trying to resist… I don't think he'll hold up much longer. He'll just take off on us and go find her.~

"InuYasha I don't think she'll hold up this long with that enemy of yours. I mean he **has** been desperate for a mate for some time now."

"He's right InuYasha!"

"Feh!"

"After all she **is **hurt and wouldn't be able to run from any type of danger…"

Tousai smiled as he got the expected reaction from InuYasha. His clawed hands clenching and unclenching, growling audibly to even human ears. InuYasha whirled around, face red with fury.

"If that bastard lays a hand on her he knows he will die!"

"Or does he?"

InuYasha's eyes widened at his question. He wouldn't hurt her would he? ~She's a girl, what kind of low life would hurt a girl??? Unless Tousai meant he was going to take her… No. She's **my** mate! Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!~

"He won't touch her."

Tousai turned to Shippou and smiled. When he turned around InuYasha was gone, not one trace of the Inu Prince. He laughed out and continued walking.

"Come Shippou, he'll catch up in a couple of hours."

"I guess…"

…………………….::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::………………………………….

He wildly ran through the forest. Instinct, this was **all** instinct! He had to protect the girl, eventhough it **was **her fault that he had to choose her as his mate now. And since he had no true choice other than the castle priestess he would much rather go with the obnoxious, foul-mouthed, beautiful-eyed, gorgeous maiden he was chasing. ~She's more than I'd bargained for… I don't think I can win her over, but by **our** laws she has to marry me because she opened her goddamned beautiful grey eyes. Damn, falling for her already.~

He came to a clearing that gave way to the awful odor of wolves. Beady red eyes peered at him in the darkness, and growls were emitted lowly, daring him to go any closer.

"You get away from me!"

The beady eyes immediately turned to the commotion. They all slowly came out to see what was going on, completely ignoring InuYasha. He followed them quietly, just as curious as they were. His eyes saw red as soon as he saw Kouga, his sworn enemy since childhood, trying to get Kagome into his arms. Kagome was on top of a house and whenever Kouga tried to get her off she would throw something at him. Her shoes were gone as well as some of the stones that had been on top of the shed to weigh down the roof. InuYasha growled at Kouga's stupidity and lack of knowledge with females.

"Oi, Kouga. You idiot. If you want a female to come down you don't force her. She'll just keep doing what my future mate is doing. Throw shit at you."

"She is to be **my **mate dog-shit. Can't you see that her beauty is only fit for me? Why would she go with you?"

"Because it is the law and you know it. She saw me first and she's a human. So she is by law to become my mate."

"I could fucking care less about your laws. If I fuck her first she's mine."

"YOU DIRTY FOUL-MOUTHED-!"

InuYasha jumped to the top behind Kagome and covered her mouth.

"How the hell are you standing? Doesn't your ankle hurt?"

He slowly let go of her mouth, but flattened his ears nevertheless. She breathed a bit and sagged against his hold.

"I stood up because this idiot was trying to LICK me! Rape, I tell you, rape! My ankle hurts much worse now and I think it's VERY swollen."

InuYasha sighed as she rambled on and on like the pampered princess she was. How the hell did he end up with this kind of mate?! 

"If you shut up we'll leave faster."

She shut up immediately. He let go of her and she tried to stand on her own. The pressure on her ankle shot pain through her limbs and her legs gave way. She squeaked as her behind landed hard on the roof and she started to slide down. Two strong hands caught her and she was over somebody's shoulder again. The trees were a blur of green and autumn colors. ~This better be InuYasha…~

~*Short, ne? But It's something I say. I went to the movies yesterday supposedly to watch Honey and I ended up watching Radio because it was sold out! BLEHBLEH!! *sigh* Well, review for me please.*~

~**I do not own InuYasha & Co. So no sue for you.**~


	6. Chapter 6

Silver on the Other Side

Last time:

"If that bastard lays a hand on her he knows he will die!"

~*~

"I could fucking care less about your laws. If I fuck her first she's mine."

~*~

Two strong hands caught her and she was over somebody's shoulder again. The trees were a blur of green and autumn colors. ~This better be InuYasha…~

~*~

On with it, ne?

Shippou whined again from his perch on Tousai's shoulder. They'd been walking for about an hour and there was no sign of InuYasha or Kagome. Not even the wolves. The small kitsune was hungry and was eagerly awaiting their arrival to their home.

"Calm yourself Shippou. InuYasha is only a few minutes away and I have a feeling that he has the lady Kagome with him also."

"Well duh! He wouldn't come back without her. Wether he likes it or not the law is the law. We're **all** bound by it."

"Some choose not to follow it little one. Always remember that. Never trust somebody because the law binds them."

Shippou nodded at his grandfather's wisdom. His old age was accompanied by great knowledge and wisdom, all acquired first-hand. The stories of his grandfather's youthful adventures kept everybody at the village, both young and old, hungry for more. Among the other small kitsunes Shippou was not exactly well-liked because his grandfather preferred him above all others. ~They're so jealous because I get a little bit of attention from Grandpa Tousai…~

~*~*~

Kagome's head lolled off to the side on InuYasha's shoulder as the trees whizzed past them. InuYasha's hair flew back from his vision and he clearly saw the forms of Tousai and Shippou up ahead. He started his decent to the ground and kept up his speed. Pretty soon he would be right in front of them. He quickly started to slow down and the dirt picked up around him. He grinned at the two familiar faces of his companions.

"I see you've brought her back InuYasha."

"Of course I did old man. What'd you expect?"

"Nothing less."

Shippou jumped onto his shoulder and poked Kagome lightly on her sides.

"Well damn, you brought her back dead idiot!"

"WHAT?!"

InuYasha immediately put Kagome on the ground and practically ripped open her dress to put his ear to her chest. She was still breathing, though it was a bit labored, and her heart was still beating. He took off his coat and covered her with it.

"Shippou…" he growled.

"Yes," he squeaked back.

"Come here!"

Shippou ran from the obviously furious InuYasha, prince of the dog demons. He jumped from side to side but in the end his tail was the death of him. InuYasha glared at him as he mercilessly held the kitsune by the tail.

"Dead?!"

"She's pale, cold, clammy…. What was I supposed to think?"

"You could've verified it before making that statement!"

"Worried about your mate," Tousai spoke behind them, "Prince InuYasha?"

InuYasha growled, reddened by the statement made by the older man.

"You shut up grandpa."

"I see I hit the spot. But before you two start to growl at each other like pups why don't you get your mate to a warmer, safer place before she DOES die?"

InuYasha growled one last time before letting the kitsune go. He walked towards Kagome and picked her up.

"She's more trouble than she's worth," growled InuYasha before setting on his way.

"Where to InuYasha?"

"Home."

Tousai sighed and picked up his grandson before setting off before the half-demon who was halfway through the forest already.

~*~*~

"Prince Kouga, what happened to you?!"

Ayame screamed with intensity at the sight of her beloved wounded so frightfully. She tried to see if he was alright and he only shoved her aside.

"Ginta!"

His friend appeared out of the depths of the cave.

"Yeah?"

"He took Kagome. I want you and the guys to look for her and **don't** do something stupid. Await my orders. Find out where she is, how she is, and how to get her out. Then report back to me."

Ginta quickly left to round up a group of men to do just as his boss had ordered him to do. Ayame stayed, growling lightly.

"What happened to you?"

Kouga looked at her for an instant before going back to bandaging his wounds.

"I got into a fight, isn't it obvious?"

He sneered. He wasn't about to let his pack know that he had jumped on a roof trying to get his potential mate and then stepped on a loose board and fell through. The cuts and scrapes looked deep enough so that he could say it was made by InuYasha.

"Who is this… Kagome?"

"My mate-to-be."

Ayame's eyes widened and her face reddened with anger.

"B-But that's me! **I** am your mate-to-be! I have spent nights with you and it would be shameful upon my family if you **didn't** take me as your mate. Plus, I haven't heard of her. Is she not one of our own?"

"She is a beautiful human. **Her** beauty suits my needs, unlike your own."

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the prince's cave. ~How dare that woman try to take my mate from me?! Does she not know what he is taken or does she not care? She will pay either way!!!~

Ayame went to her own cave and picked up her bows and knives. She grinned in the dark as she followed the smell of Ginta and the others. Men and women accompanied him, meaning the mission was of great importance. She growled and followed closely behind.

~*~*~

Kagome's eyes opened and shut right back. Every thing swimmed around and she felt dizzy. She groaned and touched her forehead. Her hand recoiled at the heat that radiated from there.

"Damn… I have a fucking fever…"

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice in the room, "so the princess has a different vocabulary does she?"

"Oh fuck **off**," she said to whoever was messing with her head. She felt bad and this idiot was making it worse.

"Hmph! I'm staying here all night, so get used to it. Those wolves aren't giving up that easily. They want you back."

"Shit, what wolves?"

"The ones that tried to, let's see what did you call it ah yes, rape you?"

"Damn those bastards…"

Kagome tried to get up but ended up falling right back down onto the bed.

"Stop faking it already."

"I'm not faking anything you idiot! I have a fever, everything's going in circles, and you are **not** helping!"

InuYasha growled lightly before going to her side and touching her forehead. He took his hand back almost instantly. ~Damnit she has a fever!~ He went to the door and started screaming his white-haired head off.

"Where the hell is everybody?! Get your asses up she has a damn fever!!!"

All the maids immediately clambered in, some not even decent enough. He growled at them and demanded them to bring cold water for the princess. They immediately nodded and left, except for one. Kikyou.

"What do you need Kikyou?"

"Who is she InuYasha?"

"Have you lost your sense? I'm your prince."

"Who is she?"

"Damned wench. She is my future wife. Any problems, questions, or concerns you can talk to my ass."

Kikyou sneered and lifted her hands.

"Don't even try to cast a curse on her Kikyou. My mother can just damn you right back to hell."

Kikyou shut her mouth and lowered her hands. She huffed and left quickly from the room. ~To think **she** was the one that was indecent in my presence. Whore…~

~*I know…. I didn't update in a long time… Woops.*~


	7. Chapter 7

Silver on the Other Side 

Last Time:

Her eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the prince's cave. ~How dare that woman try to take my mate from me?! Does she not know what he is taken or does she not care? She will pay either way!!!~

~*~

"Where the hell is everybody?! Get your asses up she has a damn fever!!!"

~*~

Kikyou sneered and lifted her hands.

"Don't even try to cast a curse on her Kikyou. My mother can just damn you right back to hell."

Kikyou shut her mouth and lowered her hands. She huffed and left quickly from the room. ~To think she was the one that was indecent in my presence. Whore…~

~*~

On with it, ne?

Kagome scoffed at InuYasha's sudden change of attitude. He went from thinking she was faking her obvious fever to going bananas because she wasn't lying. Of course he **did** have to touch her forehead to prove it. ~Baka…~

Maids clambered into the room, now more appropriately dressed, and set bowls of water and cloths next to the bed. Kagome moaned in frustration. She closed her eyes and everything went in circles, she opened her eyes and everything became blurry **and** went in circles.

InuYasha stood off at the side and watched Kagome fight off the maids. He growled lightly and was held back by Tousai, whom was next to him regarding him with interest. InuYasha watched Kagome claw at the maids repeatedly. He growled louder. ~Stupid wench.. Doesn't know when to let people take care of her…~ His eyes widened when he saw Kikyou approach the bed. The maids parted for the young girl and Kikyou sneered down at the sick girl on the bed. 

"Stupid useless bitch!"

InuYasha growled and quickly left his place next to Tousai to kick Kikyou out of the room. The room suddenly grew silent when Kikyou slapped Kagome. Even Kagome was suddenly very still. InuYasha glared and was about to move when he noticed Kagome move.

"Who are **you** calling a bitch?"

Kagome threw back the covers that were covering her sickly body. She stood on unsteady legs and glared at the girl before her.

"You think it's fair to hit a girl that can't really fight back?"

Kikyou sneered at the weak girl in front of her.

"Well!?"

Kikyou raised her chin and defied the girl. She wasn't about to bow down to the girl that had suddenly intruded into her home. This **was** her home and InuYasha was **hers**!

Kagome saw the girl in front of her blurry yet that didn't stop her from launching herself at her and trying to beat the crap out of her. Very unprincess like, but very womanish. No real woman could stand to be so insulted by another.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows at the girl that so suddenly launched herself at Kikyou and started throwing punches. Kikyou screamed and put her hands in front of her face. The maids burst into action and held the princess back.

"What the hell are you!?"

"I'm a princess," Kagome said haughtily, "but I didn't sit on my ass all day long!"

InuYasha proceeded to go in between the two fiery women and took Kagome from the maids. He put his arm around her waist, to the surprise of many, and smirked. He led her back to her bed and made her lie back down.

"I guess you aren't that bad a princess. Here I thought you were like them… Freaking out if you broke a nail…"

Kikyou cleared her throat loudly and InuYasha raised his head. His anger at being interrupted showed and made most of the maids back of slightly.

"Kikyou I think you've overstayed your welcome in this household."

Kikyou's eyes widened. Not just in the room, the whole damn household!

"Maybe even this kingdom. Your father, Naraku, won't be very pleased. But I dare say its for the best that you leave. Your kingdom needs you to marry and I'm bound to this woman here by law."

Kikyou glared at the woman then smiled sweetly at the prince before her. She kneeled before him and lay a hand on his thigh.

"But my lord," she said in a low seductive voice, "I can give you my body, and my father's riches are more than you need to become a powerful ruler…"

InuYasha shot up, disgusted at the woman's advances on him, in public nonetheless.

"Tousai, have the lady escorted to her chambers. She'll leave as soon as the next carriage can take her."

"I will **not** leave this room!"

InuYasha turned to face Kikyou. 

"That's just fine with me."

He went backed up towards the bed and took a cloth from the bedside table and soaked it in the cold water. He put it on Kagome's forehead and then on her cheeks. 

"You're all dismissed."

All the maids clambered out of the room quickly filing for the warmth of their beds.

He parted her dress, covering only what was necessary. He dampened the cloth once again and put it on her chest.

"InuYasha…"

"Yes Tousai?"

"You know that by now the wolves have crossed the border into your brother's lands and will start to spy in a few hours, right?"

"Of course. Did you send Shippou with the news to my brother?"

"Yes… But your brother isn't here. Apparently he's attending business elsewhere. Something about the crops being burned down…?"

"Ah yes. I forgot about that. He's going to go steal the crops from the kingdom that did that… Yes… One starving economy for a starving economy and a pissed of inu youkai."

"Your brother is one of a short fuse, yet he **is** calmer about it."

"Tousai… Shut up."

"Of course."

~*~

Ayame noticed the pack suddenly split up. ~Che… They know I'm following them. Ginta must have known that I would follow!~ She cursed the pack silently and climbed up a tree. She could see the kingdom's highest tower rising above the trees. ~That MUST be it!~ Ayame snickered as she ran straight ahead. She was going to take sweet vengeance from that whore that dared ensnare her sweet Kouga into a senseless lover. Such a spell caster should not be allowed to LIVE!

Soon enough she was at the wall of the kingdom. Inside lay the village, the castle, and her target. She noticed some of the wolves in their animalistic forms making their ways in through a hole dug probably by Ginta. She grinned as her slim figure became that of a female wolf. Her fangs shone in the moonlight with their creamy pearl color. After she couldn't smell them she sneaked in through the hole and ran towards the castle, being careful to avoid all the wolves and making noise. She grinned when she got to the castle gate. Her slim figure reappeared and she climbed upwards. The spikes on top smelled of poison and she easily avoided them by jumping over. She landed gracefully just as the pack of wolves became visible over the horizon. She smirked and gracefully ran the rest of the way. She abruptly stopped when she noticed that the castle was heavily guarded and she was stuck in the middle of it all. She threw herself to the ground behind a rock and hoped she couldn't be seen.

She held her breath, not knowing what might happen to her if she was caught. An inu youkai looked her way and sniffed. She was found out! He was about to step around the rock to where she was and her eyes widened with fear. What was going to happen to her?

~*~

Short and sweet, ne?


End file.
